Valentin Charming
Be ready for the drama queen Valentin Charming [he/him] legally named Perfect Charming. Being the son of the Princess, from the fairytale the princess and the pea, means he's dramatic and he definitely is more than just dramatic. He's a Roybel who's scared that he might die from back problems before he even gets to experience his fairytale life Character Personality Valentin is pretty much overdramatic. He overdramatizes everything. Even if it's an easy to solve problem. Not many people like the sassy prince. It might be because of his rude an unfitting remarks that leave conversations awkward and uncomfortable. Marilyn often has to prevent him from saying such nasty words and has always been successful in stopping him. His boyfriend spoils Valentin. Nobody knows how they found each other but they are obviously pretty much in love. Appearance Just Look at his art people. Fairytale – The Princess and the Pea How the Story Goes The story tells of a prince who wants to marry a princess but is having difficulty finding a suitable wife. Something is always wrong with those he meets and he cannot be certain they are real princesses because they have bad table manners or they are too fat or thin or not beautiful. One stormy night a young woman drenched with rain seeks shelter in the prince's castle. She claims to be a princess, so the prince's mother decides to test their unexpected, unwitting guest by placing a pea in the bed she is offered for the night, covered by huge mattresses and 20 feather-beds. In the morning, the guest tells her hosts that she endured a sleepless night, kept awake by something hard in the bed that she is certain has bruised her. The prince rejoices. A huge wedding takes place in the palace. The prince couldn't believe that he found his true princess. Only a real princess would have the sensitivity to feel a pea through such a quantity of bedding, so the two are married. The story ends with the pea being placed in a museum, where according to the story it can still be seen today unless someone has removed it. How does Valentin come into it? The wedding was Years after his parents met. And well he was born soon after. Valentin was always a sassy child. He was interested in girly stuff instead of boyish stuff and didn’t have many Male friends. Relationships Family Describe the relationship your character has with their family. Friends Who do they like to hang out with? Why? If you've given any of your character's relationships ship names this can be a good place to note them. Pet What did your character summon during Animal Calling? What is their pet called? How do they feel about them? Romance Are they dating? Do they have any romantic interests? Again, this is a good place to note ship names, if you have them. Enemies Are there people your character doesn't get along with? Why? Outfits You can use this section to describe motifs, colours, and themes common in their clothing, if you wish. Most people insert a table or subheadings for each outfit in this section. Trivia *He has a boyfriend who is still a WIP character. *Valentin's clothing colours are Basically made of complementary colours Quotes Gallery Add photos! Use the gallery feature in the editor for the best results. Category:The Princess and the Pea Category:Males Category:Gay Category:Homoromantic Category:Swiss Category:Characters Category:Roybels